


Prejudice and love

by Lylymaniac



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylymaniac/pseuds/Lylymaniac
Summary: What will happen if Mr.Chairman knows Jumin Han is gay?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also be posted on wattpad @kuku42 .  
> All artworks/chatroom/pts are done by myself  
> I will try to post 1->3 chap per week.

 

I've never believed in something called "destiny" until the day I met that person. A person that I can't separate for the rest of my life.

{Flashback}

~Ring..ring~

"Han Jumin is speaking"

"It's me, V. Are you free tonight?Rika wants to meet you. At the downtown stage "

"Hm...Ok no problem, nothing important today. Do you come with her too?"

"Unfortunately, I've got to work late tonight.The model agency told me to finish the photo album within today. Oh, Rika doesn’t come alone, you will know tonight. Have fun."

Hm...Who I will meet tonight?Hope Rika won't introduce any girlfriend to me.

 

~Time skip~

"Jumin over here"  Rika is waving her hand and calling me.

I walk toward her. Hm... Who is the guy stands next to her? He looks familiar, have I met him before?

"Jumin, this is Hyun Ryu or you can call him Zen. Zen, this is my friend, the one I have told you about."  

"Hello, I'm Jumin Han - executive director of C&R international company. It's nice to meet you." I offer my hand to shake with him.

"I'm Zen " He replies and doesn't look at me.What an impolite person!

"Zen is a very talented person. I've been watching him ever since his first plays. His career can move forward if someone invests him. Jumin, if I am not mistaken, you have a entertaining subsidiary company right? Can you give him a change ?"

"Uhm...Let's me see... I can support you by sending you to study abroad, then when you get back, let's me be your sponsor. We can split the profit later on". Sure, why not? I believe in Rika appreciation about Zen although this guy has not.so.good manners.

"Sorry, I don't need that offer."He denies immediately.

"Well, I can help you to debut as a musical actor."

"I still don't need. "

"Then I can at least pay for your advanced acting tution. Don't worry, I won't need any repay."

"Too bad that I hate going to any kind of school and I want to stand on my own feet. But thanks anyway. Thank you Rika for your compliment" He glances at me then leaves away and I can hear him mumbling " Such a trust fund kid"

“What's wrong with that guys? I just gave him many good offers and he denied without thinking.” 

"Sorry for wasting your time, Jumin. I don't know why he acted like that. Normally he is very polite and gentle."

"It's ok. Maybe we don't get along very well then. " 

{End flashback}

I said goodbye to Rika then came back home. But in somehow, I had a sleepless night after that meeting since that person's face kept appeared in my mind and I had a very weird feeling about it. It's just like I have met him before . Few weeks later Zen joined R.F.A and our story began. 

 Jumin's POV

C&R International company HQ

There was a stranger entered our secret chat room yesterday and it turned out to be a lovely girl - that's Zen's thought . I'm still not sure if she was a spy or not since her story seemed a little bit ridiculous. But the most important thing was Zen flirted with that girl and honestly I was jealous with her.

I think I should  **remind him something** tonight.

Hm...I wonder what others are doing?

What was he thinking? Flirting with MC right before my eyes. Okay, I **must** **remind him something** , that's for sure. A little punishment should do the job.

I leave office and get back home, prepare for some "lessons".

Time skip

ZEN's POV

Cat...cat… always cat. Could that jerk talk about any other subject? I'm sick of his cat. Just thinking about the fur makes my allergy become worse.

Why he can't be gentle and understanding like MC? God...Why I keep thinking about that jerk?(Because you miss him ?("⌒∇⌒")) 

I should do something else before I get mad with that jerk. Maybe MC can listen to me,I hope that she is online now.but.not.that.jerk.

 

 

   

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Jumin's POV

_C &R International company HQ_

Yesterday there was a stranger entered our secret chat room and it turned out to be a lovely girl - that's Zen's thought . I'm still not sure if she was a spy or not since her story seemed a little bit ridiculous. But the most important thing was Zen flirted with that girl and honestly I was jealous with her.

I think I should  ** _remind him something_**  tonight.

Hm...I wonder what others are doing?

What was he thinking? Flirting MC right before my eyes. Okay, I  **must**   **remind him something** , that's for sure. A little punishment should do the job.

I leave office and get back home,prepare for some "lesson".  
  


 

Short doujinshi part 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip

ZEN's POV

Cat...cat...always cat. Can that jerk talk about any other subject? I'm sick of his cat. Just thinking about the fur makes my allergy become worse.

Why he can't be gentle and understanding like MC? God...Why I keep thinking about that jerk?(Because you miss him ?("⌒∇⌒")) 

 I should do something else before I get mad with that jerk. Maybe MC can listen to me,I hope that she is online now.but.not.that.jerk.

 

Aizz,why MC is on that jerk side? I'm feel so lonely. Maybe some Bungeoppang should help me ease the pain (Don't worry ZEN, you will forget it soon)

  Bungeoppang :

Short doujinshi: (last part)

 


End file.
